


My Little Pine Tree

by yuri_the_paladin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_the_paladin/pseuds/yuri_the_paladin
Summary: Onde Calum Hood amava passar uma boa parte de seu tempo com seu recém nascido, Hansol.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin





	My Little Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei? Só estou postando apenas por diversão, então...aproveitem! ❤

_20 de Novembro de 2004._

_Calum Hood ressonava tranquilamente em seu quarto, o ômega ainda sentia o cansaço do dia anterior de uma forma tão grande que ele jamais imaginaria. Mal fazia um dia e meio que o Hood havia dado à luz e ele sabia que precisava daquele descanso._   
  
_Mas Hansol não pensava dessa forma e como todo recém nascido, chorou para ter a atenção de sua mamãe, afinal, esperou durante nove meses._   
  
— Oh Hannie... - _Calum resmungou baixinho ao ouvir o choro do filhote, levantando com muito esforço e com algumas dores por seu corpo._   
  
_O ômega adentrou o quartinho do bebê no maior silêncio que conseguia e se aproximou do berço, pegando sua cria nos braços, fazendo o filhote parar de chorar em questão de segundos._   
  
— Você só queria a minha companhia, né seu malandrinho?   
  
_Calum riu baixo quando viu o filho aninhar-se em si, como se estivesse concordando com o que falara. Mas, por instinto, o rapaz afastou uma parte de seu robe e deixou Hansol alimentar-se. O pequeno sugava o leite de sua mama como se fosse a última refeição que ele estivesse fazendo._   
  
_Ou talvez ele só fosse um pouquinho "afobado", igual ao seu pai._   
  
_Para Hood, aquela sensação era completamente familiar e estranha (por mais que estivesse acostumado), porém, ele estava se sentindo completamente em paz e confortável ao alimentar seu filhote. Calum não podia deixar de reparar no quão adorável Hansol era, estava há um dia e meio consigo e já lhe havia tomado a maior parte do tempo. E do coração também._   
  
_Logo o bebê parou de mamar e abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, encarando sua mamãe de uma forma que encantou mais ainda o ômega._

_Seus olhinhos eram exatamente iguais aos de Ashton, mas sua expressão era completamente parecida com a de Hood. E foi naquele momento que Calum soube que não só havia trago ao mundo o bebê mais lindo e fofo, como também trouxe uma parte dele e Ashton, juntinhas em um único ser, cujo eles quiseram nomear como "Hansol."_


End file.
